Ol'Buttercup
by Homer Loves Flanders
Summary: What if Buttercup actually died in the 2016 Powerpuff Girls episode, "Little Octi Lost"? Alternative Ending \One Shot (Not a fan of PPG 2016)


" **BUTTERCUP!"**

The flash of red and orange lighting surrounds the machine, and created a big explosion. "Buttercup" Bubbles said sadly as she started to cry and hug Blossom." This is all my fault. She wouldn't have risked herself if I'd forgiven her. She was sorry" Bubbles said while crying. Blossom rubbed Bubbles's back. " It's going to be okay Bubbles" Blossom said, trying to cheer her up. Bubbles sniffed in her tears as red blood spreaded towards Blossom and Bubbles, almost running up there legs.

More wet tears rolled down Bubbles's flustered cheeks. Her tears fell onto the ground, mixing in with Buttercup's blood. The blood and the wet tears mixed together kinda reminded her of both her and Buttercup together. Tears are for sensitive times like Bubbles, and blood is scary yet needed like Buttercup.

"Come on Bubbs, let's go home" Blossom said to her younger sister, floating away. Bubbles looked at the machine one last time before following Blossom.

The cool autaum wind caught up with the two sisters. Blossom and Bubbles were floating over the sidewalk. They were depressed that there dear sister Buttercup is gone forever. Ol' Buttercup. Of course, Bubbles was the most depressed. All Bubbles cared about was getting Octi back and being super upset with Buttercup. Well, she got Octi back, but due to the circumstances, she lost Buttercup as a result. Buttercup wasn't as sensitive as Bubbles, but she does love her. That's why she risked her life and keep saying that she was truly sorry. She said she would never forgive Buttercup, but now the young blonde wished that she could take her unintelligent actions back.

However, she know she couldn't.

Blossom's pink eyes gazed over her shoulder. She still saw Bubbles depressed about what happened. She sighed to herself, confused on why Bubbles couldn't move on. Bubbles saw the look on the red year's face. The young blonde knew that Blossom is thinking that why couldn't she move on. " _She's our sister . Even though she isn't here, Buttercup stills live within us. I could still feel my older sister's spirit"_ Bubbles said with powerful emotion.

The redhead saw that Bubbles was thinking deeply. However, Blossom knew that Ol' Buttercup is dead, and the young blonde needed to live with it.

Blossom sighed and placed her feet on the ground. " _Bubbles, I know you feel guilty about this situation, and you think that Buttercup is alive somewhere, but you have to admit that she's gone" she said. Bubbles rolled her ocean like blue eyes. "Probably got it from a book or something" Bubbles scoffed. Blossom had to admit. The young blonde was right. Blossom read in many books that you have to accept things as is. However, she also read that it's good to have beliefs, and Bubbles is believing extra hard right now._

 _The night sky flashed onto the window as quietness fillied the house. Blossom was on her side of the bed fast asleep. Bubbles, however wasn't asleep. All she could think about was Buttercup. Ol' Buttercup. Bubbles raised up from the bed and floated to Buttercup's side of the bed. She gazed opon Buttercup's green pillow and sighed. Several years escaped from her eyes and fell onto Buttercup's pillow. She layed on Buttercup's side, pulled the cover on her body, and gazed opon the ceiling. "I still fill your spirit sister. I know your there somewhere. I just know it. Goodnight Buttercup. Wherever you are" Bubbles said before falling asleep._

 _A wet drop fell onto the window. But it wasn't rain._

 _Green eyes stared out the window from the outside. Tears were behind her eyes. The young girl with black hair heard everything every since her form took a ghost form. She heard that Bubbles felt guilty and after what Blossom said, the young blonde still believed that her spirit was still roaming around Earth as well as the spirit realm. Buttercup felt the sensitivity of the moment ._

 _Buttercup stared at the window. She couldn't see herself. She could only see Bubbles and Blossom. She was invisible. Ghost form. It was not just her new form that's making her seem invisible. It was also her feelings of not seeing her sisters ever again. She could only look at them when they aren't awake. Her problem to not be able to see herself was just as invisible as her sister ship with Bubbles._

 _Ol' Buttercup._


End file.
